


Valentines Day Teddy Bear

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentines Day and what does Gabriel have in store for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Day Teddy Bear

You awoke to the smell of flowers all around you. Opening your eyes you found out why, there were hundreds of roses in your room. Huge bouquets of roses were littered around, only leaving a small path from your bed to your door.

“Y/N, can you come here please?” You heard Dean holler.

You stepped out of your room to find a pathway made out of heart-shaped boxes of candy. The smile on your face just kept growing.

“Y/N!” Sam yelled.

“I’m coming,” you yelled back.

You followed the trail into the war room to find a huge teddy bear with a rather large bag hanging from its arm.

“Y/N, can you please tell me what is going on?” Dean asked, obviously confused.

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” you grinned. 

“Yes, I know,” Dean smiled, “Why is there a twenty-five foot stuffed bear in our war room?”

“Probably because it wouldn’t fit in my room with all the flowers,” you smirked, “and don’t exaggerate it’s only about twenty feet.”

“How many flowers and chocolates did he get you?” Sam asked peeking at the trail behind you.

“I’m not exactly sure,” you smiled, enjoying every minute of this.

“You need to get this cleaned up,” Dean ordered.

You however were not listening instead stepping on your tiptoes to pull the bag from the bear’s arm.

“You dating Gabriel has been nothing but trouble for us,” Dean groaned.

You simply ignored him pulling the first item out of the bag, a short black dress. You checked the tag, it was a Vera Wang and in your size.

“Y/N, are you listening to me?”

“Nope.”

“Dean lever her be, look how happy she is. Gabriel makes her happy,” Sam scolded. 

The next item in the bag was a pair of matching heels, also in your size. There was another box in the never ending bag, you opened it to view the contents but instantly closed the box, a blush crawled up your face. 

“What was that?” Dean demanded.

“N-nothing,” you stuttered, but Dean was already grabbing the box out of your hand.

Dean instantly closed the box after seeing the contents, his face going red with anger. “He bought you lingerie; I am going to kill him!”

“Dean, she is twenty-five, she can make her own choices.” Sam tried to calm Dean. When that didn’t work he picked up a box of chocolates like a treat box, “let’s go eat some candy, I am sure Y/N won’t mind.” 

You shook your head; you just wanted them out of the room.

After they had left the room you took one last look at the lingerie before putting it aside. When all the contents of the bag were in a pile next to you, you opened the letter.

Hey Valentine,   
I have something special planned for tonight. I would love for you to wear the items I have left in the bag, however you may choose differently. See you at five.  
Love, Gabriel

 

You looked at the clock to see it was just now going on noon, you wished it was five already.

You kept turning to look in the mirror at yourself.

“Dizzy yet?” A voice interrupted.

You turned to see Gabriel leaning against the door frame. 

“How long have you been standing there?” You asked, embarrassed. 

“Not long at all,” he smiled, “Just long enough to see you liked the dress.”

“I really do,” you walked over and gave him a deep, knew-weakening kiss.

You pulled away and he groaned. “How about we skip the,” he paused, “No, I worked hard on this.”

“Good, so where are we going?” 

“You’ll see,” he reached over and grabbed your hand.

Instantly you were standing next to a table set for two. You looked around and realized you were in Paris, France, on a rooftop very close to the Eiffel Tower.

“I thought that actually being on the tower would be too cheesy, also it would be very hard for you to see,” Gabriel smiled.

“It’s perfect,” you smiled as the waiters brought out a large cheese pizza and a bucket of ice cold beer, your favorite.

You were eating your second slice when you noticed Gabriel had been staring.

“What?” You asked mouth full of cheese and bread.

“Nothing,” he smiled, “Just thinking about how perfect you are.”

You smiled, “I am not perfect and you know it.”

“Yea, you’re right,” he agreed. “You are always getting into trouble, accident prone, and you eat all of my candy when I leave you alone. You cry at every dog video you watch on the internet and-“

“Okay, Okay, I get it,” you cut him off.

“But you are the most caring, selfless, beautiful existence that I have ever come across in my being,” Gabriel grabbed your hand, “I am happy to have met you.” He smiled   
warmly at you as he looked deeply with his golden eyes. “I love you and I want to spend the rest of your life with you and then when you die I will sneak back into heaven and spend eternity with you there. If you would allow me to.”

“Of course Gabriel, I can’t imagine ever being without you. I love you,” you leaned over and kissed him.

“Excellent, now sugarplum let’s see you in the other valentine gift I bought you,” he winked.


End file.
